Charm School Information
by Charmedhpgirl
Summary: Welcome to Charm School, the school for royalty, the common people, faeries and merpeople alike! This isn't the actual story, but a bit of background information
1. Chapter 1

Classes

 **1A Miss Privet**

Blush, Carlita, Gabby, Gina, Gingerbread boy, Ivan, Janessa, Kathleen, Katrina, Lacey, Emily Willows

 **1B Elizabeth Drosselmayer**

Lilac, Lorena, Melody, Meredith, Peppermint girl, Rita, Rose, Sea Butterfly, Sofia, Tommy, Nola, Tammy

 **2A Alexa's grandmother (Miss G)**

Hadley (12), Isla (12), Makena, Trevi, Violet, Zooey, Ann, Nan, Malucia

 **3A Faeries Azura**

Dahlia, Dandelion, Elina, Glee, Larkspur, Linden, Lumina, Nori, Shimmer, Sunburst, Tourmaline

 **3B Faeries Queen Marabella**

Carlos, Catania, Chrysella, Henna, Janessa, Mariposa, Rayla, Rayna, Talayla, Thumbelina, Willa

 **3C Merpeople Calissa**

Anemone, Cora, Coral, Deandra, Deanne, Dee, Delphin, Fergis, Kayla, Lumina, Nalu, Nori, Romy, Sandrine, Xylie

 **3D Royalty Duchess Rowena**

Anneliese, Annika, Daniel, Edeline (12), Eric, Fallon (12), Genevieve (12), Kara/Super Sparkle, Luciana, Tori, Erika (RNR), Olivia, Edmund, Kieran

 **3E Royalty Dame Devin**

Alexa (SD), Antonio, Corinne/Dark Sparkle, Delancy, Dominick, Liam, Louis, Portia, Stefan, Genevieve (RNR), Aubray, Isla (PCS), Hadley (PCS), Reginald

 **3F Philippe**

Alexa (DC), Catherine, Clara, Derek, Eden, Erica (PP), Freddie, Ian, Jeremy, Julian, Keira, Liana, Melody (DC), Eddie, Jenna, Samantha

 **3G Ariana**

Odette, Rapunzel, Rosella, Aramina, Blair Willows, Corinne D'Artagnan, Dillion, Fallon (MT), Hadley (MT), Renee, Viveca, Kylie, Merliah Summers

 **3H Major Mint**

Hailey, Kristyn, Madison, Makayla, Odile, Tara, Wes, Courtney (RNR), Raina, Zia, Sloane, Marcus, Phillip

 **4A King Randolph**

Ashlyn (12), Bertie, Blair (12), Brietta, Courtney (12), Delia (12), Marie, Nick, Nack, Reggie, Clive, Stevie, Maurice


	2. Chapter 2

**Teachers**

Principal  
Barbie Roberts

English  
Miss Privet  
1A, 1B, 3A,3C,3E,3G  
Alexa's grandmother (Miss G)  
2A,3B,3D,3F,3H,4A

French  
Madame Carp  
1A,1B,3A,3C,3E,3G  
Queen Marabella  
2A,3B,3D,3F,3H,4A

Flying  
Lord Gastrous  
3A,3B

P.E.  
Monsieur Treville  
3F,3G,3H  
Brock  
1A,1B,2A,4A

Swimming  
Caligo  
3C

Geography  
Elizabeth Drosselmayer  
1A,1B,3A,3D,3E,3G  
Brookhurst  
2A,3B,3C,3F,3H,4A

Math  
Duchess Amelia  
1A,1B,3A,3B,3E,3G  
Philippe  
2A,3C,3D,3F,3H,4A

Biology  
Mother Gothel  
2A,3C, 3D,3F,3H,4A  
Gwyllion  
1A,1B,3A,3B,3E,3G

History  
Ariana  
1A,1B,3A,3C,3D,3G  
Major Mint  
2A,3B,3E,3F,3H,4A

Etiquette  
Dame Devin  
1A,1B,3A,3C,3E,3G  
Duchess Rowena  
2A,3B,3D,3F,3H,4A

Economics  
Baron von Ravendale  
2A,3A,3D,3F,3H,4A  
Seymour Crider  
1A,1B,3B,3C,3E,3G

Science  
Scylla  
2A,3C,3D,3F,3H,4A  
Laverna  
1A,1B,3A,3B,3E,3G

Dance  
Fairy Queen  
3D,3E

Art  
Rayla, the cloud queen  
1A,1B,3B,3E,3G  
King Randolph  
2A,3A,3C,3D,3F,3H,4A

Music  
Lydia  
1A,1B,3A,3B,3C,3D,3E  
Finn Oxford  
2A,3F,3G,3H,4A

Magic  
Azura  
3A,3B  
Calissa  
3C


	3. Chapter 3

**Class s** **chedules**

 **1A**

Monday Tuesday Wednesday

1 Science, Laverna 1 English, Miss Privet 1 Art, Rayla  
2 Science, Laverna 2 English, Miss Privet 2 -  
3 Music, Lydia 3 French, Madame Carp 3 Math, Amelia  
4 Bio, Gwyllion 4 French, Madame Carp 4 Math, Amelia  
5 Bio, Gwyllion 5 Geo, Miss Drosselmayer 5 Math, Amelia

Thursday Friday

1 P.E., Brock 1 Economics, Crider  
2 P.E., Brock 2 Economics, Crider  
3 Ett, Dame Devin 3 -  
4 Ett, Dame Devin 4 His, Ariana  
5 - 5 –

 **1B**

Monday Tuesday Wednesday

1 Geo, Miss Drosselmayer 1 French, Madame Carp 1 Art, Rayla  
2 P.E., Brock 2 French, Madame Carp 2 -  
3 P.E., Brock 3 English, Miss Privet 3 Eco, Crider  
4 Ett, Dame Devin 4 English, Miss Privet 4 Eco, Crider  
5 Et, Dame Devin 5 His, Ariana 5 Music, Lydia

Thursday Friday

1 Math, Amelia 1 Science, Laverna  
2 Math, Amelia 2 Science, Laverna  
3 Math, Amelia 3 -  
4 Bio, Gwyllion 4 -  
5 Bio, Gwyllion 5 -

 **2A**

Monday Tuesday Wednesday

1 Eng, Miss G 1 Math, Philippe 1 Ett, Rowena  
2 Eng, Miss G 2 Math, Philippe 2 Ett, Rowena  
3 French, Queen Marabella 3 Math, Philippe 3 P.E., Brock  
4 French, Queen Marabella 4 - 4 P.E., Brock  
5 Geo, Brookhurst 5 - 5 His, Major Mint

Thursday Friday

1 Science, Scylla 1 Music, Finn Oxford  
2 Science, Scylla 2 -  
3 Bio, Gothel 3 -  
4 Bio, Gothel 4 Eco, Baron  
5 Art, King Randolph 5 Eco, Baron

 **3A**

Monday Tuesday Wednesday

1 Eng, Miss Privet 1 Flying, Lord Gastrous 1 His, Ariana  
2 Eng, Miss Privet 2 Flying, Lord Gastrous 2 Science, Laverna  
3 French, Madame Carp 3 Math, Amelia 3 Science, Laverna  
4 French, Madame Carp 4 Math, Amelia 4 Ett, Dame Devin  
5 Geo, Miss Drosselmayer 5 Math, Amelia 5 Ett, Dame Devin

Thursday Friday

1 Eco, Baron 1 Art, Randolph  
2 Eco, Baron 2 Music, Lydia  
3 Magic, Azura 3 Magic, Azura  
4 Magic, Azura 4 Bio, Gwyllion  
5 - 5 Bio, Gwyllion

 **3B**

Monday Tuesday Wednesday

1 Flying, Lord Gastrous 1 Eng, Miss G 1 Eco, Crider  
2 Flying, Lord Gastrous 2 Eng, Miss G 2 Eco, Crider  
3 Math, Amelia 3 French, Queen Marabella 3 His, Major Mint  
4 Math, Amelia 4 French, Queen Marabella 4 Art, Rayla  
5 Math, Amelia 5 Geo, Brookhurst 5 -

Thursday Friday

1 Science, Laverna 1 Music, Lydia  
2 Science, Laverna 2 Bio, Gwyllion  
3 Ett, Rowena 3 Bio, Gwyllion  
4 Ett, Rowena 4 Magic, Azura  
5 Magic, Azura 5 Magic, Azura

 **3C**

Monday Tuesday Wednesday

1 French, Madame Carp 1 Geo, Brookhurst 1 Swimming, Caligo  
2 French, Madame Carp 2 Art, Randolph 2 Swimming, Caligo  
3 Eng, Miss Privet 3 Magic, Calissa 3 Math, Philippe  
4 Eng, Miss Privet 4 Magic, Calissa 4 Math, Philippe  
5 His, Ariana 5 Magic, Calissa 5 Math, Philippe

Thursday Friday

1 Bio, Gothel 1 Science, Scylla  
2 Bio, Gothel 2 Science, Scylla  
3 Eco, Crider 3 Music, Lydia  
4 Eco, Crider 4 Ett, Dame Devin  
5 - 5 Ett, Dame Devin

 **3D**

Monday Tuesday Wednesday

1 Dance, Fairy Queen 1 His, Ariana 1 Art, Randolph  
2 Dance, Fairy Queen 2 Ett, Rowena 2 Music, Lydia  
3 Bio, Gothel 3 Ett, Rowena 3 Eco, Baron  
4 Bio, Gothel 4 - 4 Eco, Baron  
5 - 5 - 5 -

Thursday Friday

1 Math, Philippe 1 Eng, Miss G  
2 Math, Philippe 2 Eng, Miss G  
3 Math, Philippe 3 French, Queen Marabella  
4 Science, Scylla 4 French, Queen Marabella  
5 Science, Scylla 5 Geo, Miss Drosselmayer

 **3E**

Monday Tuesday Wednesday

1 Bio, Gwyllion 1 Eco ,Crider 1 Eng, Miss Privet  
2 Bio, Gwyllion 2 Eco, Crider 2 Eng, Miss Privet  
3 Dance, Fairy Queen 3 Science, Laverna 3 French, Madame Carp  
4 Dance, Fairy Queen 4 Science, Laverna 4 French, Madame Carp  
5 - 5 - 5 -

Thursday Friday

1 Ett, Dame Devin 1 Math, Amelia  
2 Ett, Dame Devin 2 Math, Amelia  
3 Geo, Miss Drosselmayer 3 Math, Amelia  
4 Art, Rayla 4 His, Major Mint  
5 Music, Lydia 5 -

 **3F**

Monday Tuesday Wednesday

1 Math, Philippe 1 P.E., Treville 1 Math, Philippe  
2 Math, Philippe 2 P.E., Treville 2 Bio, Gothel  
3 Eco, Baron 3 Eng, Miss G 3 Bio, Gothel  
4 Eco, Baron 4 Eng, Miss G 4 Music, Finn Oxford  
5 - 5 - 5 -

Thursday Friday

1 French, Queen Marabella 1 His, Major Mint  
2 French, Queen Marabella 2 Geo, Brookhurst  
3 Art, Randolph 3 Science, Scylla  
4 - 4 Science, Scylla  
5 - 5 -

 **3G**

Monday Tuesday Wednesday

1 Eco, Crider 1 Math, Amelia 1 French, Madame Carp  
2 Eco, Crider 2 Math, Amelia 2 French, Madame Carp  
3 Science, Laverna 3 Art, Rayla 3 Eng, Miss Privet  
4 Science, Laverna 4 Music, Finn Oxford 4 Eng, Miss Privet  
5 - 5 - 5 -

Thursday Friday

1 P.E., Treville 1 Geo, Miss Drosselmayer  
2 P.E., Treville 2 -  
3 His, Ariana 3 -  
4 Math, Amelia 4 Bio, Gwyllion  
5 - 5 Bio, Gwyllion

 **3H**

Monday Tuesday Wednesday

1 Science, Scylla 1 French, Queen Marabella 1 Math, Philippe  
2 Science, Scylla 2 French, Queen Marabella 2 Math, Philippe  
3 Art, Randolph 3 Bio, Gothel 3 P.E., Treville  
4 Music, Finn Oxford 4 Bio, Gothel 4 P.E., Treville  
5 - 5 - 5 -

Thursday Friday

1 Eng, Miss G 1 Eco, Baron  
2 Eng, Miss G 2 Eco, Baron  
3 His, Major Mint 3 Geo, Brookhurst  
4 - 4 -  
5 Math, Philippe 5 -

 **4A**

Monday Tuesday Wednesday

1 French, Queen Marabella 1 Bio, Gothel 1 P.E., Brock  
2 French, Queen Marabella 2 Bio, Gothel 2 P.E., Brock  
3 Eng, Miss G 3 Geo, Brookhurst 3 Science, Scylla  
4 Eng, Miss G 4 Ett, Rowena 4 Science, Scylla  
5 - 5 Ett, Rowena 5 Art, Randolph

Thursday Friday

1 - 1 Math, Philippe  
2 Music, Finn Oxford 2 Math, Philippe  
3 Eco, Baron 3 Math, Philippe  
4 Eco, Baron 4 His, Major Mint  
5 - 5 -


	4. Chapter 4

Dorms

 **A 1** **st** **year girls  
** 1) Blush, Carlita, Gabby  
2) Gina, Janessa, Kathleen  
3) Katrina, Lacey, Emily Willows  
4) Lilac, Lorena, Melody  
5) Meredith, Peppermint Girl, Rita  
6) Rose, Sea Butterfly, Sofia  
7) Nola, Tammy

 **B 1** **st** **year boys  
** 1) Gingerbread Boy, Ivan, Tommy

 **C 2** **nd** **year girls  
** 1) Hadley (12), Isla (12), Makena  
2) Trevi, Violet, Zooey  
3) Ann, Nan, Malucia

 **D 2** **nd** **year boys  
** 1) -

 **E 3** **rd** **year fairy girls  
** 1) Dahlia, Dandelion, Elina  
2) Glee, Lumina, Nori  
3) Shimmer, Sunburst, Tourmaline  
4) Catania, Talayla  
5) Mariposa, Willa  
6) Chrysella, Janessa, Thumbelina  
7) Henna, Rayla, Rayna

 **F 3** **rd** **year fairy boys  
** 1) Larkspur, Linden, Carlos

 **G 3** **rd** **year mermaids  
** 1) Anemone, Cora, Coral  
2) Deandra, Deanne, Dee (The Destinies)  
3) Kayla, Xylie, Lumina  
4) Nori, Romy, Sandrine

 **H 3** **rd** **year merman  
** 1) Delphin, Fergis, Nalu

 **I 3** **rd** **year princesses  
** 1) Anneliese, Annika, Edeline (12)  
2) Fallon (12), Genevieve (12), Kara/Super Sparkle  
3) Luciana, Tori  
4) Portia, Delancy  
5) Aubray, Erika (RNR), Genevieve (RNR)  
6) Olivia, Alexa, Corinne/Dark Sparkle

 **J 3** **rd** **year princes  
** 1) Daniel, Eric  
2) Antonio, Kieran  
3) Dominick, Liam, Louis  
4) Edmund, Reginald, Stefan

 **K 3** **rd** **year girls  
** 1) Clara, Rapunzel, Odette  
2) Eden, Erika (PP), Keira  
3) Liana, Melody (DC), Alexa (DC)  
4) Catherine, Rosella, Aramina  
5) Blair Willows, Fallon (MT), Renée  
6) Hadley (MT), Corinne D'Artagnan, Viveca  
7) Kylie, Merliah Summers, Hailey  
8) Kristyn, Madison, Makayla  
9) Odile, Tara, Sloane  
10) Raina, Zia, Courtney (RNR)  
11) Jenna, Samantha

 **L 3** **rd** **year boys  
** 1) Derek, Freddie, Julian  
2) Ian, Jeremy  
3) Dillion, Wes Rivers  
4) Eddie, Marcus, Phillip

 **M 4** **th** **year girls  
** 1) Ashlyn (12), Bertie, Blair (12)  
2) Brietta, Courtney (12), Delia (12)  
3) Marie, Stevie

 **N 4** **th** **year boys  
** 1) Nick, Nack  
2) Reggie, Clive, Maurice


	5. Chapter 5

After school clubs

 **Drama  
** Clara, Eric, Marie, Ashlyn (12), Blair (12), Delia (12), Edeline (12), Fallon (12), Genevieve (12), Luciana, Rayna, Rayla, Aramina, Dominick, Ann, Nan, Maurice

 **Band  
** Courtney (RNR), Tori, Genevieve (RNR), Aubray, Erika (RNR), Keira, Raina, Zia, Sloane, Isla (PCS), Olivia

 **Choir  
** Luciana, Eden, Erika (PP), Alexa (DC), Ian, Jeremy, Liana, Melody (DC)

 **Science club  
** Anneliese, Daniel, Antonio, Liam, Louis, Julian, Rosella, Blair Willows, Madison, Makayla, Carlos, Catania, Mariposa, Clara

 **Cheerleader  
** Corinne/Dark Sparkle, Delancy, Portia, Marie, Dahlia, Ashlyn (12), Olivia, Viveca, Aramina, Renée

 **Swimming  
** Merliah, Kylie, Lumina (pearl), Romy, Kayla, Xylie, Nalu, Nori (mermaid), Fallon (MT), Hadley (MT)

 **Art club  
** Luciana, Rapunzel, Bertie, Rosella, Carlos, Willa, Talayla

 **Soccer  
** Daniel, Hadley (PCS)

 **Fencing  
** Daniel, Corinne D'Artagnan, Viveca, Aramina, Renée

 **Modern dance  
** Courtney (RNR), Erika (RNR), Aramina, Tori, Keira, Alexa (SD), Jenna, Samantha, Edmund, Raina, Zia, Genevieve (RNR), Aubray, Sloane, Eddie, Marcus, Phillip, Olivia, Odette, Marie

 **Ballet  
** Ashlyn (12), Blair (12), Courtney (12), Delia (12), Edeline (12), Fallon (12), Genevieve (12), Clara, Eric, Derek, Odette, Kristyn, Dillion, Tara, Odile

 **Surfing  
** Kylie, Merliah, Fallon (MT), Hadley (MT)

 **Horseback riding  
** Anneliese, Annika, Brietta, Daniel, Julian, Aidan, Blair (12), Antonio

 **Book club  
** Anneliese, Julian, Alexa (SD), Mariposa, Carlos, Catania

 **Sewing club  
** Catherine, Viveca, Hailey

 **Ice skating club  
** Annika, Brietta, Ashlyn, Marie


	6. Chapter 6

Scholarship

Erika (PP)  
Julian  
Mariposa  
Willa  
Derek  
Rosella  
Blair Willows  
Elina  
Liana  
Alexa (DC)  
Corinne D'Artagnan


	7. Chapter 7

Known country's

 **Allenbrooke  
** Aubray,

 **Apollonia  
** Antonio, Luciana, Rita, Gina, Sofia

 **Bellmere  
** Olivia,

 **Bulovia  
** Rapunzel,

 **Dulcinea  
** Dominick,

 **Gardania  
** Blair Willows, Emily Willows, Delancy Devin,

 **Hilgovia  
** Kieran

 **Meribella  
** Tori, Keira, Meredith, Trevi

 **Narcissia  
** Portia

 **Paladia  
** Rosella,

 **Parthenia  
** Eric, Peppermint Girl, Gingerbread Boy

 **Stuffingsburg  
** Liam

 **Thistlebrook  
** Reginald

 **Windemere  
** Kara/Super Sparkle, Corinne/Dark Sparkle, Wes Rivers, Madison, Makayla, Zooey, Gabby

 **Zinnia  
** Malucia, Nori (fairy), Romy, Nola,

 **Fairytopia  
** Elina, Dahlia, Dandelion, Larkspur, Linden, Sunburst, Tourmaline, Lumina (fairy), Shimmer, Glee, Faban

 **Flutterfield  
** Carlos, Mariposa, Willa, Rayna, Rayla, Henna,

 **Shimmervale  
** Catania, Talayla,

 **Gloss Angeles  
** Graciella, Carrie, Taylor, Zane, Crystal

 **Mermaidia  
** Nalu, Nori (mermaid), Anemone, Coral

 **Oceana  
** Merliah, Kayla, Xylie, Dee, Deanne, Deandra

 **Seagundia  
** Lumina (pearl), Delphin, Fergis, Cora, Sandrin

 **Kattenland  
** Anneliese, Erika (PP), Julian, Nick, Nack, Bertie

 **Enchanted Forest  
** Odette, Daniel, Odile, Clara,


End file.
